


Another World

by WandaRavenBlack



Series: Road to Crisis on Infinite Earths [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Being Lost, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Christmas, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dimension Travel, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaRavenBlack/pseuds/WandaRavenBlack
Summary: EARTH 62Bruce wakes up in a black room and is given two options. Either he stays there, or he goes back to his world. But, before he can decide, he will have to see what his family will lose if he comes back.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r & Donna Troy, Mar'i Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Road to Crisis on Infinite Earths [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751014
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	Another World

Bruce opened his eyes and flew up to his feet. Everything around him was black. He looked around and noticed that he was in his normal clothes. Suddenly, there was a flash of white and a young woman with long white hair and glowing golden eyes appeared. She was dressed in white jeans, a white T-shirt and a red leather jacket.

“Welcome, Batman, to the land that doesn’t exist.” 

Bruce frowned. 

“Who are you?” 

The girl smiled. 

“I am no one. I don’t exist in the world that is.” 

“That doesn’t explain anything.” 

She waved her hand slightly and two white armchairs appeared. 

“Sit down, Batman, and I will explain everything to you.” 

She sat down first and, after a few seconds, Bruce sat down as well. Nothing happened and he relaxed as much as possible. 

“My name is impossible for you to pronounce, so you can call me Elle. This place we’re in, is my land. It doesn’t exist in any universe that you can travel to.”

“Then how did I end up here?” 

Elle sighed. 

“I’m not sure. Sometimes, people get lost. Lost in time, lost in space. Lost between life and death. This place has the power to pull them to itself. It offers them a place to stay and models itself after what they most wanted before they got lost. It keeps people happy, and they don’t want to leave.” 

Bruce looked around. 

“Then why is it black here?” 

“Because you don’t have to stay.” 

He frowned at her. 

“Usually, when this place takes people, I leave them alone. I don’t interfere. In return, it doesn’t give me what I don’t want.” 

“What you don’t want?” 

She nodded gently. 

“It gives you what you most want. Makes you happy. After some time, you forget what your real life was like, and start living this life like it was real. The life it gave me, could never be real. It never tricked me, so it made me its protector. As long as I follow its rules, it lets me live in the emptiness.” 

Bruce looked at her with slight sadness. 

“Sounds like a lonely life.” 

“I’d rather have it this way, than see things that I know will never be again. But that’s not why we are here. I came to you, because you are different. We’ve never had a hero or vigilante here before. We were close to it, when Barry Allan got trapped in the Speed Force, but she fought to keep him away from us and she won. So you are the first one. And I decided to interfere for once. I’m going to give you a choice. You can either stay here, or go back. BUT…” 

She raised her voice when she saw that he was ready to talk. 

“You can’t go back, until you have seen what you coming back will cause. What people will lose if you go back now.” 

Elle stood up and stretched her hand out to him. He frowned up at her. 

“Take my hand, Batman. Let me show you how life will be in three years, if you do not come back.” 

Very slowly, he stood up and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him and everything became glowing white. When the light disappeared, Bruce felt his eyes widen slightly. They were in front of Wayne Manor. Elle let go of his hand and looked around with almost longing. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been in a real…” 

She cut herself off. 

“That doesn’t matter. The people in this world can’t see or hear us. We can’t interact with them.” 

He was going to ask her about why they were there, but was stopped by a motorcycle driving into the front yard. It stopped and Jason stepped off. He looked around and frowned, before starting to walk towards the back of the house. Bruce followed him, Elle moving quietly after them. They were halfway to the back door, when they heard a scream from the right and a girl flew out of the bushes, crashed into Jason and got him on the ground, snow flying all around them. Her long hair was black and her eyes were glowing green. She looked to be around nine years old. Seconds later, Damian jumped out of the bushes as well and put his sword to Jason’s throat. 

“Give up, Todd.” 

Jason shook his head with a laugh and shouted. 

“Dick! Your kids are assaulting me again!” 

The door opened a few seconds later and Alfred looked out. 

“Master Damian. Miss Mar’i.” 

He didn’t say anything else, but the two kids still moved away from Jason, Damian smiling proudly at the girl. 

“Good job.” 

She beamed up at him. Jason picked himself up from the ground and shook his head. 

“I still don’t get how this whole aging thing works.” 

She turned her smile to him. 

“It’s easy, uncle Jay. The first year I age five years. The next four. Then three, two and one. After that I age like other humans.” 

Jason seemed to do some quick math in his head before frowning. 

“So, next year, you’ll be twelve. Then you and Damian turn 14 and after that you two will be the same age, right?” 

She nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

Dick appeared next to Alfred and rolled his eyes. 

“You two are supposed to be inside, doing chores. And where are your jackets?” 

“But dad.” 

Dick was going to answer, but right then they heard a car pull up in the front of the house. Damian frowned. 

“Is that mom? Mar’i. Up.” 

With a giggle, the girl grabbed his hand, lifted them both into the air and flew away. Dick shook his head. 

“I have no authority over them.” 

Bruce frowned at Elle. 

“Who is that girl? And who is Damian calling ‘mom’?” 

Elle closed her eyes for a few seconds, before smiling slightly. 

“That’s Mar’i. Richard’s daughter. As to Damian’s adopted mother, here she comes.”

Bruce turned to where a young woman was walking towards them. Mar’i and Damian were carrying a few bags in their hands and Dick grinned at them. 

“Let me guess. You got the sweets and sodas but left the rest of the things?” 

The woman, who Bruce now recognized as Koriand’r, smiled softly. 

“It’s best that they carry those. The rest are Christmas presents for everyone.” 

She came up to Jason and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Jay, darling. Would you mind helping Donna get the rest of the groceries inside?” 

He gave her a good hearted glare, before walking off. Alfred gestured inside and the two children walked in with him to leave the groceries they were carrying. Kori walked over to Dick and leaned down a bit to give him a kiss. He looked up at her with pure love in his eyes. 

“So. How is Batman doing today?” 

Dick grinned. 

“Worrying about Christmas presents and Damian’s chemistry grades.” 

Kori laughed. 

“I’ve got all the presents. And I’m sure Wally could stop by and help Dami with chemistry. Don’t worry about that.” 

She looked to where Jason and Donna were coming towards them both carrying bags with groceries and presents. 

“Were you in Arkham?” 

Dick shook his head. 

“No. I’ll go there tonight. Scare the crap out of everyone and make sure that they stay in there at Christmas. Might take Dami with me.” 

The four of them went inside and Bruce turned to Elle. 

“Dick became Batman?” 

She nodded. 

“Yes. When you disappeared, Dick became Batman and made Damian his Robin. He married Koriand’r and they had a daughter. Mar’i Martha Grayson.” 

She went inside the house and Bruce followed her. In the living room, a big Christmas tree was standing in the corner. Jason was putting the presents under it, while Donna was giving Dick a hug. 

“How have you been?” 

“Good. A bit tired, but it’s all working.” 

She looked over to where Mar’i and Damian were coming inside, Alfred following them with a smile. Jason pointed at the tree. 

“If you two have any gifts, you better get them and put them under here.” 

Mar’i smiled widely. 

“I have a gift for grandpa Alfie. Dami helped me get it.” 

And she raced out of the room. Damian’s eyes widened slightly and he rushed after her. 

“Mar’i, don’t run on the stairs!” 

Kori and Donna started laughing, while Jason rolled his eyes. 

“He keeps forgetting that she can fly right?” 

Dick nodded. 

“Yeah. He’s overprotective of her.” 

Donna sat down on one of the couches and stretched, making herself right at home. 

“Who is coming and when?” 

Kori sat down as well. 

“Wally will come here tonight. Clark, Lois and Jon should arrive tomorrow. Garth has a few more things to take care of, so he will be here first a day before Christmas. Victor and Gar are going to pick up Raven before they come here, so that could take a day or two. Roy was in a bad argument with Oliver again so he is on his way right now. He’s driving from Star so it will take him some time. Kate took Selina, Steph and Cass out shopping. Babs and commissioner Gordon will come here on Christmas Eve. Duke and Luke are out looking for gifts as well. They will be picking up Lucius and bring him here.” 

Donna frowned. 

“What about Tim?” 

Dick’s expression suddenly closed off and his back straightened. 

“I’ll go see where Mar’i and Dami are.” 

And he left the room quickly. Donna turned to Jason. 

“He still hasn’t come back?” 

Jason shook his head. 

“No. I tried reaching out to him, but he doesn’t answer any calls.” 

“This is stupid. Bruce has been gone for three years. If he was alive, he would have contacted someone.” 

Bruce turned to Elle and she explained in a calm voice. 

“After you disappeared, Tim refused to believe that you were dead, like everyone else was saying. He left Gotham to look for you and haven’t contacted anyone since.” 

The door to the room opened and Dick walked back inside with Damian and Mar’i. The children were carrying presents that they gave to Jason. He put them among the other presents and pulled Mar’i onto his lap, the girl giggling. Damian looked at them with raised eyebrows, before walking over to Donna and sitting down next to her. Kori patted the seat next to her and Dick sat down there, grabbing her hand. Elle put her hand on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Let’s move forwards a little bit, shall we?” 

Everything became white, and then Bruce was standing in the living room again. It was dark outside and the lights on the tree, as well as some decorations, were lit. The living room was full. Everyone was sitting wherever they could. Donna had plopped herself on Garth’s lap. Wally, Duke and Steph were sprawled out on the floor. Mar’i, Damian and Jon were sitting on the floor in front of Alfred. The old man was sitting in a big armchair, smiling at the three children while he told them stories from his youth. Jason stood up from where he was sitting with Dick and Roy. 

“Alright everyone! Might I have your attention!” 

All the conversations stopped, the children sitting up straighter. 

“Time for presents!” 

Before he could do anything more, Kori stood up as well. 

“I would like to give Dick his gift before you start, Jay.” 

He nodded at her. 

“Dick. The four of us will become five soon.” 

Dick looked confused for a few seconds, while a few people gasped. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he flew to his feet. 

“You…” 

She nodded. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

He ran forward and pulled her into a hug, a big grin on his face. Damian and Mar’i hurried up as well, pressing themselves in between Dick and Kori and hugging the woman. Bruce frowned. He had never seen Damian act like that. He had never seen Damian so relaxed and happy. Everyone stood up from where they were to congratulate the family, before sitting down again. Jason started handing out presents, sometimes stopping to complain about Roy’s and Garth’s messy handstyles. They were halfway through all the gifts when the door suddenly opened and a few gasps were heard. Dick looked over there, still laughing at one of Jason’s jokes. But his laugh died abruptly when he saw who was standing there. He stood up, his face still full of shock. Jason frowned. 

“Tim?” 

The boy kept his eyes on Dick. 

“Hi. I know that you are mad at me for leaving and not calling, but I couldn’t.” 

Dick walked over to him with slow steps. Bruce felt shock at how much the young man resembled him in that moment. 

“I… Am I still welcome here?” 

Without a word, Dick pulled him into a hug, the boy’s eyes filling with tears.

“I couldn’t find him. He… He’s gone.” 

Dick hugged him tighter. 

“I know, Timmy. But you’re not alone.” 

They pulled away from each other after a minute and Tim wiped his eyes. 

“And you’ll always be welcome here, Tim.” 

Jason stood up and pulled Tim into a headlock. 

“You try to not answer my calls again, Replacement, and I will kick your ass.” 

Tim smiled softly, and then his eyes fell on Damian and Mar’i. 

“I… I don’t have any gifts.” 

Damian stood up and rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be stupid, Drake. You better come over here and meet your niece. Dad has told her much about you. This is Mar’i. Mar’i, this is Tim Drake.” 

The girl smiled widely and flew over to him, pulling him into a big hug. Kori stood up, tears in her eyes. She walked over to Tim and hugged him too. 

“Welcome home, Tim.” 

As if they had been waiting for those words, Steph, Cass, Kate, Selina and Duke all rushed over to Tim, hugging him all at the same time. Babs just looked at him with a smile. Once they were done, the boy was pulled down onto the floor by Mar’i. The girl looked at all the sweets she had gotten, then split her pile in half and pushed one half towards Tim. 

“Here. I don’t need all the candy. And I want you to have some.” 

Tim looked at her with big eyes and then pulled her into another hug, the girl giggling. Jason continued with the gifts, laughing loudly at the four leather jackets he got. When the gifts were all given out, Dick grabbed a bottle of beer and stood up. 

“Can I have your attention?” 

Everyone turned to him. 

“I would like to raise a toast. To another year of good work. To old friendships that have lasted through bad and worse. And to new friendships, with hope that they will last just as long. To the little one who will join us soon. To family coming back home. To the future.” 

Everyone raised whatever they were drinking and toasted with him. Dick smiled, and raised his bottle again. 

“To Bruce Wayne.” 

A murmur of ‘to Bruce Wayne’ spread through the room. Bruce felt something tighten in his chest. Elle walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Every year, since your disappearance, Dick toasts to you.” 

She looked around at the happy faces and a look of longing flashed across her face, before she smiled sadly. 

“We have to go now, Batman.” 

Before he could protest, a white light surrounded them and they were back in the blackness. Elle sighed. 

“You have to choose now, Batman. Do you wish to go back there, or do you want to stay here?” 

He looked around. 

“What will I see if I stay?” 

She looked around too, Bruce getting a feeling that she was actually seeing something other than blackness. 

“I don’t know. Whatever you want most.” 

Bruce’s mind immediately went to his parents. 

“And it might not be what you think it is.”

He frowned. 

“They are happy. Dick… Dick is happy. Really happy. And Damian too.” 

He paused for a moment, Elle’s golden eyes watching him. 

“After all that Dick has given up for me, is it right for me to take that kind of future away from him?” 

“Only you can answer that question, Batman.” 

He closed his eyes, not that it changed much. He was still seeing darkness. 

“Will I remember them?” 

“For some time, you might. But you will forget, eventually.” 

He looked over to her. 

“I’ll stay, but I have a condition.” 

She tilted her head. 

“You stay with me.” 

A frown appeared on her face. 

“What?” 

“Alfred and Selina always joke that I can’t help myself when I see lonely children and just have to adopt them. Maybe there is something in what they say.” 

Elle shook her head. 

“I told you that I don’t want what this place can show me. And I will never forget.” 

Bruce stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m not talking about me living in your fantasy. I’m talking about you living in mine. Whatever it is. And, if you don’t like it, you can always leave.”

She hesitated for a few minutes, Bruce waiting patiently. Not like he had anything better to do. 

“Alright. I’ll give it a try.” 

He smiled and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, he was standing in the living room of Wayne manor. He looked around with surprise. The tv was on, playing one of James Bond movies. Dick was on one of the couches, his head hanging off the edge and his leg bent at an almost unnatural angle. If Bruce hadn’t seen him literally bend in half before, he would have gotten worried. Cass, Tim and Steph were on the other couch in a big tangle of legs and arms. Damian was curled into a small ball on one of the armchairs, Babs asleep in the other one. Duke had managed to get the last armchair and was looking slightly uncomfortable in it. Luke and Jason were stretched out on the rug, Jason using his leather jacket as a pillow. Bruce frowned, but then smiled. Of course this was what he wanted the most. His family, all in one place. He heard a slight movement to his right and turned to where Elle was standing, her white and red clothes having changed into dark gray. 

“This looks nice.” 

He nodded. 

“Will they know who you are?” 

“They will know what you want them to know. If you want them to believe I’m just another orphan you adopted, then that is what they will believe.” 

Something caught his attention outside the house. He walked over to the window and looked up to the sky. The Bat-signal was lit. 

“I’m still Batman?” 

“You will always be Batman. And you know that. Bruce Wayne can’t exist without Batman. Now go. Your city needs you. I’ll keep an eye on your family.” 

He wanted to say that it was her family too now, but stopped himself. On the floor, Jason opened his eyes. 

“B? You need some help tonight?” 

Bruce shook his head. 

“No. Go back to sleep. I’ll see what’s happening and come back as soon as I can.” 

Jason smiled at him, before closing his eyes again. Elle sat down on the edge of Dick’s couch and frowned at the tv. 

“I haven’t seen a movie in ages.” 

Bruce left her there, and hurried down to the cave, where Alfred was already waiting. 

“I saw the signal, Master Bruce.” 

He smiled and, in the spur of the moment, hugged the old man. Alfred frowned, but hugged him back. 

“Is everything alright, Master Bruce?” 

Bruce pulled away and nodded, as he looked over to the glass cases that held all their suits. 

“Yes. I think everything will be alright.” 


End file.
